Toddlers, Teenagers, and Top Hats
by Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses
Summary: You don't normally expect much to happen on a rainy night other than sitting around doing nothing, watch TV, sleep, read a book or even drink a nice hot cup of tea. For Anna, a rainy night means finding a child in the bushes and taking him in. Cuteness and hilarity ensues. Modern-day Alice in Wonderland.


**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Decided to write this cute little something to amuse myself. Oh, yeah, did I mention Anna 'Miracle' is back for this fic and Hatter is a child? Why? Because it's awesome! XD**

**Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Alice in Wonderland". Shocking, I know.**

* * *

_Prologue_

"Anna, don't you think you've been at this long enough?"

Looking up at the question, I shook my head. "I don't think I've started yet," I replied, dropping the pencil onto the map I was working on. "Mirana wanted me to look over these things for her father and I got a lot to do..."

"Take a break and have some tea downstairs," the woman said encouragingly.

"Could you bring it up to me?" I asked, smiling crookedly when she shook her head. "Come on, hon. Downstairs with you," she said, stepping aside to allow me past as I reluctantly left my work behind for the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, I watched as the rain spattered against the window above the sink. Waiting for Mom to finish preparing the tea, I perked at catching sight of movement outside.

"Did you see that?" I asked, straightening in my seat as the bushes I caught sight of the movement concealed the form struggling in it.

"See what?" Mom questioned, looking up from adding the water to the pitcher.

"There's something out there!" I cried out, racing for the front door, throwing on a jacket and grabbing a flashlight and an umbrella before running out into the rain with Mom hot on my heels. Making for the bushes outside the kitchen window, I began investigating the shrubs for the disturbance and let out a surprised shriek at catching sight of a tiny child thrashing around in the branches in a panicked frenzy.

"Mom, hold this!" I ordered, thrusting the umbrella into the woman's hands and got down on my knees to be level with the child.

"Hi there," I said as lightly as I could to try and calm the panicked toddler. From just a brief look over tells me the child is a boy no older than two or three and his thrashing around in the bushes gave him some minor scrapes and bruises. "I'm gonna get you out of there, but I need you to be still. Can you do that for me?" The small boy seemed to listen as his movements slowed and craned his neck to see me. A scared pair of eyes the color of pink gave me a moment's pause before I began tearing the bush apart and took the child in my arms. The little one shivered violently in my grasp and snuggled against me for warmth as I clumsily pushed myself to my feet with one arm occupied by the shivering form and the other grasped by my mother as we went back for the house as quickly as we could without slipping in the mud leading to the front porch.

Hastily throwing off my wet jacket and leaving the umbrella at the door, I made for the upstairs bathroom, sat the small boy down on the toilet, and filled the tub with hot water. Glancing over at the boy, I took note of his almost white colored skin and mass of orange curls on his head. I also noted that his eyes were no longer a solid pink now showing flecks of green around his pupils and the adorable frown on his features at my body leaving contact with him. I giggled at the child and proceeded to undress him and sat him in the water, amused at the boy's reaction to the temperature change.

"Too much for you?" I asked him, watching as he started splashing around, the temperature of the water warming him up and apparently cheering him up. The boy responded with a giggle as he splashed me and got my shirt wet from my place on the side of the tub to make sure he wouldn't drown himself.

"Anna, I found some things you can dress him in when you're done here," Mom's voice said, making me jump in surprise.

"Isn't he cute?" I asked, reaching over and running my hand over his head, getting his attention for a moment before he resumed his activity of splashing me. After a while longer of this, I drained the water and dressed the baby in a diaper lying around for when I'm babysitting Mrs. MacTarish's baby down the street and a onesy. Feeding him made me wonder whether or not to give him a second bath after seeing how much food he got on him rather than in his mouth, but instead cleaned him off with a rag and took him upstairs with me to retire for the night.

Setting the baby down on the bed, I grinned as he began moving about, giggling happily. "Hey, now. It's time to go to sleep. We can play in the morning," I said, taking the child by the waist and gently pulled him back beside me and turned out the light. Even twenty minutes after I turned the lights out, the baby still tried to escape me and play some more. It was a whole hour before the small child fell into a light sleep, curled up against me, fussing when I shifted positions or moved even the smallest bit as if I were about to get up and leave.

Feeling tiny hands pawing at my back, I stirred and glanced around for the source of the disturbance of my sleep, and taking note of the weight on my back, the previous night's events coming back to me in an instant.

"Hey, little buddy," I crooned softly, shifting in my place to see him better. His hair is dried now, coming off his head in a tangled mass of orange curls, contrasting starkly against his chalk white skin. It looked rather cute in an outlandish sort of way, but who am I to say a child isn't beautiful in his own respects?

"Play now?" the child questioned, patting my back in an attempt to keep me from going back to sleep on him. I smiled in amusement and rolled him off my back by twisting over to sit up. "Breakfast first, then we'll play. Okay?" I said, taking the child in my arms and carrying him downstairs, the whole time I thought, _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter wasn't really that cute, but we got to see what the Hatter would look like as an infant. Utter cuteness! Next chapter will have more cuteness!**


End file.
